Secret
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella and Carlisle decide to continue their relationship. Post Nightmare. Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for sexual content. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Secret. Complete. Please read and review.


**Secret**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle

Category: Romance/General

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None, but it would help if you read my fic Nightmare: Parts I and II first.

Summary: Bella and Carlisle decide to continue their relationship. Post Nightmare.

A/N: My Writer's Block is gone! Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Secret.

**PLEASE NOTE:_ I have disabled anonymous reviews, it's because I am sick and tired of people telling me that my Twilight threesomes are disgusting. Alright, I GET IT, you don't like the idea. Unforunately that doesn't mean you have to bitch about it. I gave you a fair enough warning: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! And if you can't see that then you must be blind. _**

**_I'm sorry to those you who love my fics but don't have an account here. I'd really love your feedback so don't be afraid to comment on the story at my LJ (my homepage link) or send me an email. _**

**_ANYONE WHO CHOSES TO COMMENT AT MY LJ OR SEND ME AN EMAIL: If I get one email from you that says I'm a disgusting person for writing something, you WILL be blocked from emailing or commenting._**

I lay flat on my back on the large bed. Although darkness surrounded me, I wasn't in the least bit tired. Edward had gone hunting and even though the nightmares had subsided, I still didn't like to sleep without feeling his marble body pressed against mine.

I sighed, tossing the blankets aside and climbing from the bed. Intending on going down to the kitchen to grab a glass of cool water, I opened the door and went down the stairs. I frowned when I entered the kitchen, there was no one here; not even Esme, who hardly ever left the house. This wasn't like them; the Cullens never left me alone, and with Edward gone...

A slight sense of unease filled me as I reached into the cupboard, pulled out a cup and filled it with water. I was glad they'd left the lights on; maybe I wouldn't be alone long. Sighing, I slowly climbed back up the stairs.

It wasn't until I passed down the hallway did I realize that I was not, in fact alone at all; Carlisle, his office door had been closed when I'd first past it, but was now open, sat at his desk, a large book in his hands. I paused just outside the doorway, my eyes fixed to his hair, gleaming golden in the light.

I could feel my heart suddenly start to accelerate in my chest as I stared at his perfect body. I knew he shouldn't do this to me, I knew it was wrong, but somehow, after the comfort he'd given me from the nightmares, it felt right, and _safe_.

His eyes lifted from the pages, his mouth turning upwards slightly in a soft smile as he noticed the betrayal of my heart. "Bella," he said his voice velvet and soft. I snapped out of my reverie and smiled back. "Is everything okay?' he asked.

"Um..." I blushed; glad that he couldn't know what I was thinking. "Yes. I, uh, couldn't sleep, so I went down to get some cold water and when I didn't see anyone, I thought that you all had left me here by myself."

Carlisle's gaze softened and he closed the book, misreading my words. "I'm sorry Bella, they thought you were asleep. But there was no intention of leaving you here alone, as you can see."

I nodded, biting my lip. "I know." I knew I should really go into Edward's room and try to sleep, but I couldn't, my feet seemed to be securely fastened to the floor.

Silence stood heavily in the air, in which the only sound was our quiet, even breathing. Still I couldn't move. "Bella," he said gently, this time standing and moving to the doorway. "Are you still having nightmares? Is this why you couldn't sleep?"

"No," I replied, and paused for a moment. "Not exactly...I just find it hard now to sleep alone."

Carlisle sighed, "Would you like me to come and lie down with you?"

My heart began to pound at his words and I couldn't stop the slight flush of arousal I felt. His gaze turned wary immediately and I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my racing heart, to no avail. "Yes," I said, trying not to sound out of breath. "Please."

He nodded gently and gestured for me to lead the way back to the bedroom. I walked slowly, and resisted the urge to lean into him, climbing into the bed. Carlisle lay down beside me and I wrapped my arm around his waist, his hand went to my head and stroked my hair softly.

His touch was comforting and arousing all at once and I couldn't help it. I pushed myself and straddled his waist. "Bella," his voice was guarded as his golden eyes met mine.

"I know what you're going to say," I said, "and all i want to say is that I don't understand it, and I really don't want to because all I want right now is you, Carlisle."

"Bella, it's not that I don't want-"

I frowned as I realized what he must be saying. "It's Esme," I muttered, "does she know?"

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "No," he replied. "Alice is the only one in the family that knows besides, well, us." I looked away, Alice knew. Why hadn't she told Edward? Why hadn't Edward read it in her mind? "She came straight to me," he explained, "I asked her not to let Edward see it in her mind."

My heart sank as I realized what he was saying; he'd asked Alice to keep a secret, _our_ secret. 'There are no secrets in the family'; Edward's words echoed in my mind.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. "Do you love me?" I asked suddenly as realized that maybe it didn't matter, that if he truly did love me, that it was okay.

"I do," Carlisle said after a slight moment of stunned silence. "But you love Edward."

"Yes," I replied, "but that doesn't mean that I can't love two people at once. I know it probably doesn't make sense to you, but it does to me."

"It does, because I still love Esme too."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Could this work then? I wanted it to. But was my head betraying my heart? Could I really love two men at once? "Can this work Carlisle?" I finally asked. "Can we do this?"

"I don't know," he replied softly and reached out to cup my cheek in a cold hand. I shivered, and leaned into his touch.

"I want to try," my voice was barely a whisper and I fought hard to read his expression. He didn't answer and I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. Maybe he didn't want it after all.

But then all thought left my mind when I felt him lean in, his face mere inches from mine, his scent filling my nostrils, almost making me dizzy. "Open your eyes Bella," he whispered. I obeyed and when I did, I was rewarded with a smile. "I'm willing." Then his cool lips were on mine and I couldn't reply even if I wanted to. My tongue slid into his mouth and engaging his in a half-playful, half-tender, arousing duel.

Heat was spiralling through my body; making my skin begin to tingle, almost itch, with the need to feel his hands on me.

As Carlisle kissed me, his hands tangled in my hair, before he finally broke the kiss with a gasp when my need for air became imperative, but only far enough so he could trace the outline of my lips with his, scattering tiny kisses from the corner of my lips up, my cheek, and then down again.

My breath was coming in gasps now, but he sighed and captured my lips in another kiss. Our lips and tongues tangled, as we tasted, savoured, teased.

One of my hands moved almost of its own will to flatten against his chest and I felt his muscles contract under my hand. Through the cloth of his shirt, my hand explored his chest and his stomach, feeling the hard ridges of muscle.

Heat and pleasure were building up inside me, flooding my entire body with sensation and effectively clouding my mind until all I knew in the world was him, the feel of his lips on mine, the smoothness of his tongue as it slid against mine, the light touch of his cool fingers on the bare skin of my neck…

My hand that was still resting on his chest slid slowly down until I just brushed against the growing hardness in his pants, Carlisle's eyes fell closed as he groaned.

I kissed him again as I slowly pushed myself up and off of him, pulling him down on top of me.

I was gasping; my hands impatient as they tugged at his shirt and he finally broke the kiss just long enough for me to pull his shirt off over his head. My hands returned to his skin immediately, my fingers dancing over the muscles of his chest and stomach, until his breath was 

coming in gasps and low moans, just the sound of which sent another flood of moist heat through my body to tingle between my legs.

I touched my lips to his cold chest, kissing all the places where my hands had been, pausing to flick his nipple with the tip of my tongue and he growled. In return, Carlisle brought his hands up to cup my breasts through my pyjama top. I arched my back, pushing myself further into his hands. He kissed me again, before reaching down and pulling the top over my head.

Slowly, his hands came up to cup my breasts, finally touching my bare skin, and I forgot all other feelings in the rush of pure, physical pleasure as I gave myself over to the sensations his hands were evoking in me as he caressed, explored, squeezed.

And then his hands left my body and I let out a small sound of protest that was immediately altered into a moan as he replaced his hands with his mouth, his lips fastening on one hardened nipple, suckling it, laving it with his tongue, until I felt stabs of lightning shooting through my body.

"Oh, Carlisle…" I gasped, just as his cold tongue did something to my over-sensitized nipple and the first syllable of his name became a long cry of pleasure.

My fingers tangled in his pale hair as I tugged his mouth back up to mine to kiss him hard, my tongue pushing into his mouth almost aggressively, as I arched myself against him.

I slid my hand down his chest to press against the hardness in his pants and he moaned, breaking the kiss, "Bella."

One of his legs moved between mine and I shifted, pressing against him, needing something, anything, to relieve the pressure building between my thighs.

Then his fingers worked their way into the hem of my pyjama bottoms, hooking into my panties as well, and he looked up at me. I nodded.

Slowly he slid them down past my hips, as I arched upwards to allow him to do so, and then down my legs.

His hands slid slowly up my calves in long caresses and I let out a soft sigh. Carlisle slid his hands higher up my legs, past my knees, touching, stroking my thighs, until finally he slid his hand between my thighs to brush against my hot, wet, swollen flesh.

I moaned and pushed myself into his hand and he stroked a cold finger up and then back down.

I cried out, my hands fisting in the sheets, and as if to tease me further, he slid one finger inside of me, causing us both to gasp. Carlisle moved his finger in and out and that was all I could take, my muscles convulsing around him, as I gasped and cried out, my body stiffening, and shuddering.

I fell back on the bed, my body still racked with the occasional shudder, gasping for breath, as he removed his hand from my body and slowly moved over me.

I drifted back to earth slowly, opening my eyes and meeting his, feeling another shiver and thrill of heat go through me at the look in his eyes, dark with his own arousal and passion. I sighed softly and brought his head down to mine to kiss him, slowly, leisurely, too relaxed in the aftermath of my orgasm.

He returned my kiss, his hands cupping my cheeks, as the kiss deepened, lengthened, and I felt the heat and arousal spiral upwards again.

He finally broke the kiss, breathing hard. "I love you Bella," Carlisle whispered.

"I know." And the words were barely out of my mouth before he kissed me again, harder, more forcefully, stealing my breath and effectively obliterating any thoughts in my head.

My hands went to the button on his pants and a shudder went through his body as my hand brushed against his stomach, my fingers rather clumsy with arousal as they undid the button and zipper, before pushing at them.

Carlisle growled quietly as I pushed them, and his boxers down his legs, freeing his erection. And then I reached for him, my fingers brushing ever so lightly against his erection, before I began to stroke and squeeze.

His eyes fell closed as his hips thrust forward, a moan falling from his lips.

"Bella," he gasped, suddenly. "Please. I can't-"

Understanding, I removed my hand from his body, and shifted, until I could feel the tip of his erection pressing against my centre.

Carlisle kissed me again, and I arched upwards, my breasts rubbing against his chest, as he pushed inside me. I moaned, breaking the kiss as the tension between my thighs burned, seeking, needing release.

"Bella," he moaned as he began to move, slowly, pulling out of me and then easing back in.

My hips met his, my hands clutching him, my legs wrapping around his, pulling him in deeper, harder. The tension was building higher and higher with every movement of his hips until I thought I was dying, burning, losing my mind.

His hands slid up to cup my breasts, his fingers flicking against my nipples, and that was it, glorious waves of pure pleasure exploded and flooded outward, filling my body with bliss. "Carlisle."

I was peripherally aware of him stiffening and then shuddering above me, my name falling from his lips.

He collapsed and then rolled off of my, sweat-soaked body. I was almost dizzy with the blinding, mind-numbing pleasure, my heart pounding hard enough that it was almost painful.

He tightened his arms around me automatically; with my body pressed against his, I felt rather than heard his breathing even out, my head against his shoulder. And, content, I let myself slide into sleep.


End file.
